mutantsgeneticgladiatorsfandomcom-20200214-history
Mutant Reactor
The Reactor is roulette style game which which starts randomly eliminating mutants until only one mutant is left, the player is rewarded with that mutant afterwards. It costs Reactor Tokens in order to take a spin. There are only 3 reactors available at a time and all have different costs. The mutants rewarded are chosen RANDOMLY BY CHANCE and are NOT influenced by any other factors, such as time, level etc. Reactor Tokens Reactor Tokens can be obtained in several ways. * By finishing a PvP Tournament event ranked in the Veteran's League. * By completing 60 wins in a PvE event. * As a Final Reward for completing certain stages of Campaign. * As a possible chance prize in Mutants Slots. * As a gift on Kobojo's Official Mutants: Genetic Gladiators Facebook App Page. * Purchased in the shop with actual money when they are on sale for a limited time. Girl Power Reactor The Girl Power Reactor features five mutants which have been given alternate artwork to appear more feminine. They are as follows: * Android * Honey Bunny * Blade Banshee * Demon (Bronze Star) * Grim Reapress (Bronze Star) Once players collect all 5 mutants above they are rewarded with an alternate Gold Star version of Valkyrie. Gothic Reactor The Gothic Reactor features five mutants which have been given alternate artwork to appear more Gothic or Demonic. They are as follows: * Martian Marauder * Baron Lundi * Rakshasa * Alien (Bronze Star) * Medusa (Silver Star) Once players collect all 5 mutants above they are rewarded with the exclusive mutant Gargantus. The Steampunk Reactor The Steampunk Reactor features mutants which have been given alternate artwork to appear more Steampunk, a science fiction genre which features steam-powered machinery. They are as follows: * Lichlock (Previously Exclusive Mutant) * Bounty Bug * Dead Bot (Bronze) * Warrior (Silver) * Captain Wrenchfury (Gold Star) Oce players collect all 5 mutants above they are rewarded with an alternate Gold Star version of Beetle Bot. Mutants Super-Heroes Reactor The Mutants Super-Heroes Reactor features mutants which have been given alternate artwork to appear more like Super Heroes. They are as follows: * Captain Peace (Exclusive Mutant) * Colossus (Bronze Star) * Leech Lord (Silver Star) * Enforcer (Gold Star) * Techno Taoïst (Gold Star) Once players collect all 5 mutants above they are rewarded with the exclusive mutant Mr Marvelous. Japan Reactor The Japan reactor features mutants which have been given alternate artwork to appear more oriental. They are as follows: * Nordic Knightmare (Bronze Star) * Robot (Silver Star) * Dracus Nobilis (Gold Star) * Terrordoll (Gold Star) * Bushi (Gold Star) Once players collect all 5 mutants above they are rewarded with the exclusive mutant Ivory Hanzo. Space Wars ReactorCategory:Reactor The Space Wars reactor features mutants which have been given alternate artwork to appear like some characters from the Star Was franchise. They are as follows: * Autonorush (Bronze Star) * Zena (Silver Star) * Honey Bunny (Gold Star) * Bounty Bug (Gold Star) * Dire Despot (Gold Star) Once players collect all 5 mutants above they are rewarded with the exclusive mutant Galactic Emperor. Big Boss Reactor The Big Boss reactor features mutants which have been given alternate artwork to appear like the boss versions as seen in the last round of each stage of the Campaign. They are as follows: * * * * * Once players collect all 5 mutants above they are rewarded with the exclusive mutant Neo-Urban XIII. Mutants Super-Villains Reactor The Mutants Super-Villains reactor features mutants which have been given alternate artwork to appear like villain characters from DC and Marvel comics. They are as follows: * * * * * Once players collect all 5 mutants above they are rewarded with the exclusive mutant Sun-Duke.